Jacket and Socks with Greaves
by JayTheDoctor
Summary: follow the tale of a clumsy sugar hyped angel and a violent but ordely angel with there medieval loving priest. this is the story Of Jacket and Socks angel protectors of SC City


**Chapter 1. Jacket and Sock**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. If I did it would have had a second season**

Here at SC City it borders hell and heaven every day, being attacked by demons and ghosts on a regular basis. It only defenders to protect the citizens from the dangers of hell are now as none other than the angels-

"JACKET! SOCKS! GET YOUR LAZY ANGELELIC ASS DOWN HERE!" a loud voice rang from the city's only church

"Mother fucker" muttered a 16 year old boy named Jacket as he slipped on his trademark blue jacket and ran a comb through his dark brown hair and then ran out the door to his room only to trip over their poor purple dog Jupiter, causing him to fall down the steps to the church.

"OH SHUT IT YOU OLD FUCK" yelled Socks as she pulled up here light red socks and put her black hair into a reasonable shape. She then sprinted out her room and on down the steps only to fall onto Jacket.

They both looked up to see the head priest Greaves, an old man with a white beard and a small ponytail and a love for the medieval era. "What are you two idiots doing lying on the floor?! Get your asses up God has sent us a hint on your next mission" Greaves barked at the two angels who were on the floor, he the handed them a note that said

"_Do not succumb to the game for it will bring only bring anger and despair"_

"The fuck does that mean!" Socks ranted

"I have no idea but have you seen my damm sugar supply? You know how cranky I am if I don't get my fucking chocolate" Jacket said rummaging through the fridge

"Oh yeah I think I saw the old man eat a bar last night"

"WHAT!"

"What's the big deal it was just a dam chocolate bar hell I think I might have given one to Jupiter"

Jacket instantly took off his jacket and with a flash of light he had two heavenly battle axes. "GRRRR DIE YOU DAMM BITCH" He said as he charged at Socks as his normally dark green eyes turned to a fire red. "OH so I see how it is you big wuss" Socks said as she pulled off one of her socks to have it turn into a heavenly bow and knocked back an arrow.

"BRING IT ON CANDY THEIF!"

"ALRIGHT FATASS YOU WANNA DIE?!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP" Greaves said as he pushed both angels to the side away from each other. "Now let's get to work on finding out this hint given to us from god"

"Nah fuck that I'm gonna play xbox screw you guys" Jacked said as he walked up the steps to his room.

**Later…**

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Jacket yelled as he threw down the controller and continued to flip off the screen. "I made that jump you piece of shit!" he then kicked the controller but then got his leg stuck in the cord. "son of a bitch" Jacket mumbled as he tried to untangle the cord but it just seem to get tighter. Then much to his surprise his console then went red ring and picked him up using the cord as an arm."Dah fu-" Jacket questioned as the ghost console continued to whip him around the room until he broke through the floor of the church and landed on the kitchen table where Socks and Greaves were having lunch

"Bastard that was my jalapeño flavored Doritos extra spicy edition I was eating that your fat ass has just crushed! Socks raged as Jacket slowly picked himself up

"Neh I hated spicy shit anyway" He said and the turned to Greaves "hey I think I found out what the message meant, something about rage quitting-". Just then the possessed consoles came out and ran towards the trio.

**MEANWHILE IN THE CITY…**

Consoles where erupting to evil ghosts and terrorize the poor gamers of SC City. One scared nerd bumped into a bearded priest with two teenagers, one in a blue jacket smelled of electric fire the other in pink socks and looked pissed as hell. "calm down you young boy" Greaves calmed the nerd "what's your name?". "Glasses and if you to tell me to pray to god not gonna happen" the nerd know as Glasses replied quickly turning his head looking for a good place to hide.

Greaves was about to slap the boy for his ignorance but was interrupted by a loud metallic screech. The ghost consoles where forming tighter to form a colossal machine that was as high as a skyscraper. Greaves then turned to Glasses who was appeared to be having a panic attack

"God is not here right now so prayer can go to hell for now, we got angels

Jacket!  
Socks!  
YOU'RE UP"

Glasses looked to see the two teens that where with the priest move near two poles. He was then shocked to see as halos appeared on both teens and glowing wings to follow. They then continued to pole dance and take of articles of clothes and chant

"Oh pitiful shadows lost in darkness,

Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth,

May the thunderous power of these holy garments of angels strike down with great vengeance and furious anger, shattering your lonesome impurity and sending you from whence you came,

REPENT MOTHER FUCKER!"

Too much surprise there stood Jacket in an angelic getup, wielding two sharp looking axes and Socks also dressed in a red and pink short dress with a bow with a deadly arrow knocked. They then slowly walked toward the mechanical titan.

"Let's make this sucker pay for our gaming time" jacket said as he slowly picked up the pace

"With pleasure" Socks grinned maliciously as she aimed her arrow at the giant

With a second Socks let her arrow loose with much force. The arrow flew and exploded on the console ghost's knee causing the thing to fall. Jacket then sprinted towards it and jumped and decaipted the evil machine and then landed down. "Well I'm gonna go back and play some well deserved assassin's creed" Jacket said as he put back on his jacket. "What why are you all looking at me like that… Socks put down that knife..."

**Fin**


End file.
